


Just move

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Drabble to unblock my muse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just move

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, just playing with the characters.

“Danny, I can’t move,” Steve gasped out, trying to suck in enough air to get his brain to start working again.

“You can, and you will move, Steven, I promise it will feel good.” Danny gritted his teeth and pushed.

“Oh my god!” Steve cried out as he felt the warmth envelop him, the relief palpable in his voice as he basked in the sensation. “I am never coming skiing with you again!”

“Well, next time you’re a human popsicle, perhaps you could trust me when I say the hot tub is the best place to soak your aches away.”


End file.
